


Выбор

by Zukunft



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukunft/pseuds/Zukunft
Summary: Конан должна сделать выбор.АУ, где Рин выжила.
Relationships: Konan/Nohara Rin
Kudos: 1





	Выбор

Конан закуталась в плащ поплотнее и снова опасливо огляделась. Хоть она и в гражданской одежде и под хенге, лучше чтобы никто ее не видел. Вокруг не было ни души. Домик стоял на окраине деревни, так что здесь редко кто-нибудь появлялся. Она с облегчением вздохнула и уверенными шагами направилась к двери. У самого порога она снова подумала о том, что так сильно беспокоило её уже не первую неделю.

  
Она не должна быть здесь.

  
Несколько минут она стояла и глупо пялилась на коврик для ног. Потом тряхнула головой, как бы отгоняя прочь назойливые мысли, присела, достала из-под коврика ключ и открыла дверь.

  
Внутри было всё ещё светло, несмотря на приближающиеся сумерки. Красные отблески заката плясали на стенах, а на полу растеклись длинные чёрные тени.

Конан развеяла дзюцу. Повесив дорожный плащ на крючок в коридоре и сняв обувь, она вошла в комнату. Лишь приглушённый шум моря, доносившийся с побережья, нарушал тишину. Она подняла взгляд. Под потолком неподвижно висели бумажные журавлики. Ей показалось, что в комнате душно, и она решила проветрить.

  
Деревянная оконная рама была всё ещё теплой, за день она нагрелась на солнце. Она легонько провела по ней пальцами, и тут же убрала руку, почувствовав лёгкий, едва ощутимый укол. Заноза. И такая большая и толстая. Конан слегка нахмурилась и вытащила её. На бледной коже появилась капелька крови. Она засунула палец в рот и открыла окно. Ветер принёс с улицы свежесть, дышать стало легче. Ей нравилось, что воздух здесь такой же влажный, как в Амегакуре, но при этом ещё пахнет солью, водорослями и… Наверное, просто морем: большими тёмно-серыми валунами у берега, рыбьей чешуёй, пушистой пеной волн, мокрым холодным песком и ещё чем-то, что могли определить только местные.

  
Конан потянулась и вдохнула полной грудью. Она подошла к высокому шкафчику со множеством полок. Похоже, коллекция раковин пополнилась. Этой большой, с красными разводами на завитках, она тут точно не видела. Конан взяла её и повертела в руках. Снаружи раковина была насыщенного бежевого цвета, шершавая и даже немного колючая, а внутри — розовая и очень гладкая на ощупь. Конан приложила её к уху. Внутри как будто шумело море: тихонько шипели уходящие от берега волны, над водой свистел ветер, а где-то у облаков можно было уловить шелест чаячьих перьев. Чем дольше она слушала, тем больше ей казалось, что это походит на чей-то шёпот. Она прижала раковину плотнее, и ей даже показалось, что она может различить какие-то слова…

  
— Я думала, ты ещё не скоро появишься.

  
Конан обернулась. Ей следовало бы сказать: «Джинчурики Санби», но получилось совсем другое.

  
— Рин.

  
Её волосы слегка растрепались, на лицо падали последние солнечные лучи, от чего её карие глаза казались почти янтарными, на губах играла полуулыбка. В руках она держала бумажный пакет с продуктами.

  
— Ты знаешь, что это не море шумит, как некоторые думают, а просто разные звуки резонируют внутри раковины?

  
— А? — Конан удивлённо распахнула глаза и только сейчас поняла, что всё ещё прижимает раковину к уху.

  
Рин засмеялась, неосознанно, прикрыв рот рукой, и едва удержала в руках пакет.

  
— Ты есть-то будешь? У меня здесь свежие креветки и немного овощей. Можем с рисом пожарить. Я на днях такую приправу купила, с ней вообще хоть что угодно ешь.

  
Кухня такая маленькая, что двум взрослым людям здесь должно быть неуютно. Но почему-то с Рин даже здесь совсем не чувствуешь тесноты.

  
Пока Рин резала овощи, от Конан не ускользнуло то, как ловко и умело она обращается с ножом. В какой-то момент Конан поняла, что она наблюдает слишком долго и внимательно, сразу же отвернулась и завозилась с кастрюлей риса. И всё же где-то в глубине души её не покидало чувство, что Рин и так знает, кто она на самом деле и почему впервые появилась здесь несколько недель назад.

Найти её было относительно несложно. Пейн доверил миссию по поимке Санби Конан, потому что по информации, предоставленной ещё Орочимару, для его захвата было достаточно одного шиноби уровня Акацки, к тому же появились неотложные дела в Амегакуре, требовавшие пристального внимания.

  
Маленькая деревушка где-то на побережье Страны Рек не отличалась ничем особенным. Потом, когда Конан спрашивала, чем был обусловлен такой выбор, Рин только улыбалась и говорила, что в последнее время её очень сильно тянет к морю.

  
Она зарабатывала на жизнь тем, что лечила людей. Это казалось странным. Предполагалось, что Джинчурики — это главное оружие Деревни, и если в том, что Рин покинула Коноху не было ничего необычного, то её специализация по-настоящему удивила Конан.

  
Местные жители — такие, какими и полагалось быть жителям прибрежной деревушки, простые, даже немного наивные — выдали абсолютно всё, что знали о ней. Мол живёт одна, ни с кем особо не общается, но всегда очень приветлива и дружелюбна. Кто-то из молодых рыбаков даже пытался к ней свататься. Смехотворно. Если бы он знал, что она не просто медик, а сосуд для Биджу, обладающий смертоносной силой… Было бы интересно посмотреть на его реакцию.

  
Конан не хотела нападать сразу. Во-первых, они решили сначала запечатать Ниби, а зная привычку Хидана и Какузу постоянно задерживаться, можно было не спешить. Во-вторых, почему-то её заинтересовала эта девушка, и ей захотелось понаблюдать за тем, как она живёт. Хотя бы немного. Ведь лишней информации не бывает, не так ли?

  
Она впервые увидела её на рынке, такую же, как и сейчас — держащую в руках пакет с какой-то ерундой и залитую светом заходящего солнца. В её внешности не было ничего особенного: тёмные гладкие волосы, светлая кожа, на щеках — две фиолетовые полосы. Но много кто среди шиноби носит татуировки.

  
Конан пригляделась получше и вдруг почувствовала, как беспокойно застучало сердце. Глаза, карие глаза, и эта улыбка. Она была так похожа на Яхико в этот миг.

  
Когда ты шиноби, для тебя жизненно важно уметь определять с первых секунд, что за человек перед тобой. Конан превосходно умела читать людские лица, и это умение не раз выручало её в трудные минуты. И тогда она стояла, глядя из-за угла на девушку, которую должна была убить, и думала о том, как много смутно знакомого, но давно утерянного в этой улыбке: доброта, сочувствие, спокойная, но вдохновлённая надежда на что-то лучшее — всё то, чем был для неё Яхико. Всё то, чем она сама когда-то была.

  
Она развернулась и пошла прочь, подальше от неё и тех воспоминаний, которые она невольно пробудила. Горло как будто сдавили — несильно, но всё же так мучительно ощутимо. Дойдя до противоположного конца деревни, она остановилась и обернулась. Конечно, сейчас не было никакой возможности её увидеть, но её образ всё ещё стоял перед глазами.

  
С её плеча сорвалась и упорхнула бумажная бабочка.

  
Ведь она всё равно должна узнать, где Джинчурики живёт.

— Ты нашла её? — в пустом зале башни голос Пейна звучал неестественно гулко.

  
— Пока нет. — Конан смотрела на косые струи дождя за окном. Смотреть на _его_ лицо было бы сейчас тяжелее, чем обычно. — Но я уже близко. Мне нужно собрать о ней больше информации.

  
— Время у нас ещё есть. — Нагато бы улыбнулся при этих словах, вспоминая коллег из Акацки и их вечные споры из-за задержек. Нагато, но не Пейн. — Но не теряй бдительности. Мы слишком долго шли к этому, чтобы сейчас что-то несущественное могло нам помешать.

  
Конан обернулась. Его лицо, как всегда было бесстрастным, но в глазах мелькнуло неопределённое выражение.

  
Не одна она умела читать людей.

  
— Ты прав. Мы слишком долго к этому стремились. Я обещаю приложить все усилия, чтобы осуществить наш план.

  
— Яхико хотел этого. Чтобы все жили по справедливости. Но если мир не познает боли — этого не будет. На пути к великой цели всегда нужно чем-то жертвовать.

  
«Или кем-то» — подумала она.

И всё же она здесь. Сидит с ней за одним столом, ест из одной тарелки, а вечером будет лежать в её постели.

  
У Рин на груди огромный шрам. Кожа по краям неестественно стянута, как при ожоге, но внутри большое светлое пятно, как при сквозном ранении. Конан старается не касаться его. Старые шрамы иногда очень сильно болят.

  
Можно ли поступиться её болью ради человечества? Если на одной чаше весов — человеческая жизнь, а на другой — всеобщее благо, что перевесит?

  
Конан думала, что давно дала себе ответы на эти вопросы.

  
Она ошибалась.

  
Если сейчас она не остановится, поставит всё под удар — значит, Яхико умер напрасно. Значит, Нагато пожертвовал своим здоровьем напрасно. Значит, все их усилия напрасны.  
Но ведь Яхико не хотел бы, чтобы они стали такими, верно?

  
Конан понимает, что это глупое эгоистичное желание. Ей хорошо рядом с Рин, и она чувствует себя такой счастливой. Почти как раньше. Она целует её осторожно и очень нежно, в шутку лечит крохотную ранку на её пальце Мистической ладонью, а потом коряво складывает бумагу в некоторое подобие воздушного змея, пока Конан показывает ей, как сделать бабочку.

  
И она должна умереть.

Ночью они идут плавать. Вода в море тёплая, как парное молоко. Вокруг та самая тишина, которая, как бы и не тишина вовсе, а просто отсутствие всего надоедливо шумного — тихонько плещется море, никто не закидывает в него сети с криком, не стучат по воде вёсла, не галдят у скал птицы.

  
В темноте ей вдруг чудится — нечеловеческие красные глаза с жёлтыми зрачками, у высокого бледного лба — тёмные рожки, а позади — три пластинчатых хвоста.

  
Конан понимает, что должна сделать выбор.

Какузу долго возится с телом. Длинные светлые волосы растрепались и путаются обо всё.

  
Хидан примирительно поднимает руки:

  
— Рыжий, чтоб ты знал, я её не трогал.

  
— А кто пробил её копьём? — Какузу наконец-то кладёт её на землю и запрыгивает на палец Гедо Мазо.

  
— Но потом-то я её не трогал!

  
— Так она жива или нет? — спрашивает Пейн.

  
— Жива-жива. Чтоб вы все знали, оставлять противника живым — это один из самых страшных грехов, хуже только…

  
— Да заткнись ты, Хидан! — Какузу бросает на напарника испепеляющий взгляд.

  
Как обычно.

  
Конан обводит всех собравшихся глазами. Кисаме, как обычно, ухмыляется, Итачи, как обычно — само равнодушие, Дейдара, как обычно, ждёт, когда всё закончится, Пейн, как обычно, сосредоточен, Мадара прикидывается идиотом, Белый Зецу наверняка предвкушает вкус плоти, а о чём думает Чёрный — лучше и не знать.

  
— Я лично проследил, чтобы девушка осталась жива. — говорит Какузу. Он прекрасно знает её имя, как и все остальные. Но она больше не Югито Нии — она ещё одна жертва на пути к великой цели.

  
Запечатывание всегда отнимает много времени и сил. Когда они заканчивают, Конан почти физически чувствует всеобщее облегчение.

  
В тёмной пещере убежища голос Пейна всё ещё звучит неестественно:

  
— Следующим будет Санби.

  
Восемь пар глаз устремляют свой взгляд на неё.


End file.
